


three families, one day: a very stylinshaw christmas

by alison



Series: stylinshaw verse [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Road Trips, Sexual Content, there's very little sex though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alison/pseuds/alison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Having officially started dating in January, this is their first year trying to figure out what to do for the holidays. Nick had pictured bringing his boyfriends home with him, properly introducing them to his family now that he's in a Real Relationship, but it turns out the other two had pictured the same thing. With their own families.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>nick, harry, and louis spend christmas day driving to each of their families' homes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three families, one day: a very stylinshaw christmas

**Author's Note:**

> huge thanks to [caitlin](http://carswinky.tumblr.com) and [tori](http://poppunk1d.tumblr.com) for betaing and generally being supportive and [claire](http://tomlingalore.tumblr.com) for britpicking. any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
> note: i don't know much about nick's siblings so i probably left out a wife and/or husband. sorry to andy's and jane's significant others if you exist.

Walking into his flat after work, Nick is greeted with the smell of lunch cooking, something sizzling in the kitchen. With a smile, he walks toward the smell, finding Harry busy at the stove and Louis perched atop the counter adjacent to that. He hangs back for a moment, just watching as Harry moves between flipping chicken around in a pan and chopping tomatoes to the side while Louis tosses a hacky sack, talking about pigeons.

Nick is ecstatic to have his boys home for a while. This last tour had been rough, having them gone so long, but at least he'd kept busy. With the additional work of putting together the Nixtape album, he'd managed to keep his mind off of how empty his flat felt a bit more. It wasn't easy, but they're home now and he couldn't be happier.

“Nicholas!” Louis greets loudly when he sees Nick standing in the doorway. “Thank god you're home, Harry was gonna make me wait to eat until you arrived.”

Nick rolls his eyes but approaches the boy who's making grabby hands at him. He lets himself be pulled in, kissing him in greeting and drawing it out a bit longer than usual. Even though they've been home for a while now, he's still trying to make up for lost time, remembering how much he missed them.

“How dare he,” Nick replies softly, pulling away from the kiss and pressing his forehead into Louis'. “So rude, that one is, cooking for you while you sit here and do nothing.”

Louis squawks and points at the kitchen table where there's a stack of three plates and a pile of what appears to be completely random pieces of silverware. “I set the bloody table!”

Nick can't help but laugh at the pitiful attempt at setting the table. Even for Louis, it's pretty pathetic. “Idiot,” he mumbles before leaning in for another kiss, humming when Louis smiles into it.

“If I don't get a kiss soon, _no one_ is eating,” Harry says behind Nick and when he turns to look, the younger boy is pouting with his hands on his hips, one holding a spatula.

“Terribly sorry, darling,” Nick says, retreating from Louis to step toward Harry. “I just didn't want to interrupt, of course.”

Harry glares for about half a second before it slips and he leans in to kiss Nick. It's funny how Nick barely even thinks about how differently they kiss anymore. For a while he was fascinated by it, by all of their differences, how he could go from one pushy, rough kiss straight into a soft, gentle one. He's found that he can't pick a favourite, never could with these two.

Which, he supposes, is the whole point of their relationship.

“Better, love?” Nick whispers between kisses, bringing a hand up to play with the soft curls that are almost falling to the boy's shoulders now.

“Much better,” he replies, his voice low and rumbly: another difference between the two boys that Nick sort of loves.

Harry pulls away from it too soon, turning back to the stove before he burns anything. Looking over his shoulder, Nick sees chicken breasts and strips of onions and peppers and his stomach growls. Harry makes the best fajitas ever.

Nick remembers their first date, the three of them, remembers Harry cooking fajitas as Nick and Louis sat awkwardly on the sofa drinking wine. They didn't really know what to talk about then, didn't know each other well enough. By the end of the night they were snogging, of course, much to Harry's pleasure.

Harry had been having a tough time before that, having had an on again, off again thing with Louis since they'd met. Then he and Nick had started fooling around and Harry felt torn apart even though he had never claimed to be exclusive with either of them; in fact, he'd told both of them about the other, but he still felt awful about it.

So when Nick saw Louis at a club one night and felt a sudden, intense attraction to the boy, eventually finding himself in the loo, pushed up against the wall with Louis' tongue in his mouth, the solution became fairly clear. It wasn't as easy as that, but in time, they all got on the same page and figured it out. And there's been no going back since that first official date.

“Nick, can you grab the blueberries out of the fridge?” Harry says, interrupting his thoughts. “They're already washed.”

Nick moves to get them, already hearing Louis grumble from the other end of the kitchen. Harry has put them on a regimen of eating fruit with every meal because he loves nothing more than swallowing their come, practically gets off on it, but only when it doesn't taste so bitter. So now they have a constant supply of fresh fruit in the flat, ready to go.

“Blueberries today, hmm?” Nick asks, popping one into his mouth as he puts the bowl on the table.

Harry turns to look over his shoulder, grinning. “They're good for your prostate, too!”

Nick chuckles to himself at his boyfriend's sincere excitement about the health of his prostate. “Well, that's very good to know, love. Healthy prostates for everyone.”

Louis pouts at him, pushing his legs up to reach out for Nick, pulling him in with them when he's close enough. “My prostate's already healthy,” he says, then leans in close to Nick's ear, lowering his voice. “Harry checked this morning and everything. Did a thorough examination.”

Nick hums, wrapping his arms around Louis' waist and pulling him closer. “ _Did_ he now? Why don't you tell me all about that?”

Louis smirks and opens his mouth to reply, but Harry interrupts, saying, “Lunch is ready!”

Louis frowns again, but Nick just laughs, pulling him off the counter. “Later, then,” he says, tipping his head down to kiss the boy's temple before patting his bum. “And no sneaking your blueberries to Pig this time.”

As they eat, Harry's hand slips onto his knee and Nick sighs happily. He loves his life.

-

“No one cares about your family, Harry, have you got baby siblings? No. I didn't think so,” Louis shouts belligerently, waving his arms about.

“Hey, you love my family!” Harry answers, pouting.

“Not when they get in the way of me spending Christmas with _my_ family!”

Nick presses his hands over his face, exhausted. They've been at this for what feels like hours, trying to come up with a solution. Having officially started dating in January, this is their first year trying to figure out what to do for the holidays. Nick had pictured bringing his boyfriends home with him, properly introducing them to his family now that he's in a Real Relationship, but it turns out the other two had pictured the same thing. With their own families.

“Well, you go to yours and Nick will come with me to mine then,” Harry retorts, crossing his arms over his chest petulantly.

Nick drops his hands from his face. “My arse I will,” he squawks. “I've got my own family to see.”

Harry sighs heavily, replying, “Can't you just see them on Christmas Eve? And come to mine on Christmas?”

“Then it's not Christmas!” Nick insists.

Before he's even finished, Louis shouts, “You two aren't doing Christmas _and_ my birthday without me! That's not fair!”

Nick is just about ready to leave and go for a walk. This is ridiculous.

Instead, he reaches for his laptop and opens up google maps. Curiously, he types in the city names, bringing up a route that will take them from London to each of their houses and back. It's not as if their families live on opposite sides of the bloody country; it can't be that difficult.

“Okay, look,” he says, setting his laptop on the coffee table and dragging Louis to the sofa, forcing him to sit down so the three of them can see the screen. “We could just do a big loop. Drive up to Harry's in the morning, then stop by mine in the afternoon, and be to Louis' by early evening.”

“I want to be at mine in the morning,” Louis says, his voice about ten times quieter now, tinged with sadness. “I want to wake up there and watch them open gifts. I never-” He pauses, looking down at his lap. “Doris and Ernest are almost one and they still barely know me. I want to be there for their first Christmas. And the girls, too.”

Nick frowns at the boy, wishing he'd just said that instead of screaming like a spoilt brat. Of course, that's generally the tricky bit of being with Louis. Seeing past the spoilt brat and finding the sincerity underneath.

“Babe,” Nick says softly, reaching for his chin and tilting it up. He kisses him lightly on the lips, then on the forehead, then turns to the laptop, switching things around.

“Okay, we drive up to Louis' on Christmas Eve. Then he can spend the night of his birthday there, too. Maybe Harry and I can get a hotel that night or something, can't imagine there's room for us-”

“I still have a bed,” Louis interrupts. “There's room, I promise.”

Nick hesitates, not sure how comfortable he is sleeping there when he's only met Louis' mum once and never any of the rest of his family. He decides to address it later, though, when they've figured everything else out.

“Alright, so we sleep at Louis' the night before and spend the morning there. Then we head over to mine midday. It's only about an hour, not too bad, and we can eat lunch there. Then, head to Harry's for the evening before driving back home. How's that sound?”

He looks to Louis first, who seems much more peppy, even smiling a bit. Then he turns to Harry who's frowning now, staring at the map.

“Let me guess,” Nick says flatly, “you want to be at yours in the morning, too.”

Harry tugs his lip between his teeth the way he does when he's thinking, still staring at the screen. Finally, after a few long seconds, he looks up and lets go of his lip, shaking his head. “No, it's okay. It'll be fun watching the kids open their gifts.” His gaze shifts to Louis as he smiles warmly. “I think we should do it.”

Nick jumps back when Louis hurls himself across the sofa, climbing onto Harry's lap and kissing him happily. “Thank you, Haz,” he says into his mouth, clinging to him tightly.

Nick slumps back against the other end of the sofa, tired and glad that's figured out. Even if he can't spend the whole day with his family, it'll be nice. Maybe it's even better that he's not there all day. They can be a bit much and Nick is already expecting many awkward questions about his relationship. He's tried to explain it to his dad several times, but he doesn't seem to get it.

Plus, he wants to see Harry's family; they're always a laugh. And he does want to meet Louis' whole gang, spend time getting to know them. So, it's a good plan, he thinks.

Well, he hopes.

-

On Christmas Eve they don't have to leave until mid-afternoon, so they have a little celebration for Louis before they do. Nick gives him a plastic gold crown he'd had from a past Halloween costume, calls him the birthday king, and Louis gets so excited about it, marching around the flat and ordering them around. Nick gives him a foot rub while Harry packs Louis' bag for the trip, then comes in to hand feed Louis grapes and cheese.

It's ridiculous, but it's fun and Louis loves it, being all bossy and in charge. It's probably the best birthday gift he could have gotten.

Nick had made a birthday playlist for him, all of Louis' favourite songs, and it's been playing all morning. When Nick notices that Louis and Harry have both been gone way too long for just getting the biscuits Harry had made the night before, he heads toward the kitchen to see what they're up to. It's best not to leave them to their own devices for too long, especially in Nick's flat. He's found things in his shoes far too often.

What he sees as he approaches, though, is the two of them dancing, holding onto each other and swaying slowly to the music in the middle of the kitchen. Nick stops short of entering, hiding just outside the room and watching for a moment. Louis' forehead is pressed to Harry's chest, a blush evident on his cheeks even from across the room, and Harry has his head tilted down, whispering over a smile.

Nick stares for a moment, his heart flipping in his chest at how beautiful they look together, how in love they are. He leaves then, though, silently walking back into the living room to give them their moment. Sitting down on the sofa, Pig hops up onto his lap, pressing her wet nose to his arm. He smiles and sighs happily, scratching behind her ears.

“Aunt Aimee will be here soon to pick you up for a couple of days, alright? Try not to piss on her jeans this time?”

Pig wags her tail, panting up at him, which Nick takes as an _I'll piss where I want to piss_. He takes pretty much everything Pig does as an _I'll piss where I want to piss_ at this point. He gives her a belly rub anyway, noting how Pig and Louis are just about as defiant as each other and how Nick loves them both for it. 

When Louis and Harry walk back in, Harry holds up the plate of biscuits proudly as if it's reasonable at all that it took ten minutes to fetch them.

Nick lights a diptyque  _hiver_ -scented candle for Louis to blow out and Louis thinks about his wish long enough that the room smells like Christmas and warmth by the time he extinguishes the flame. As they eat biscuits, cuddled together on the sofa, Nick thinks that if Louis wished for the best fucking biscuits in the world, he got his wish. They're incredible.

But, looking at Harry, he's not surprised. Harry's good at just about everything, it seems, has more talent than one person should have. It's as annoying as it is amazing, really.

Louis starts whisper-singing under his breath as he nibbles at his biscuit,  _happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me_ , and it's so cute that Nick has to close his eyes. They still manage to surprise him, even after almost a year. 

He still surprises  _himself_ with how much he loves them, how he never runs out of it. 

-

Louis agrees to drive the first leg of the trip, but only because Nick had used reverse psychology on him, pointing out that Harry and himself ought to switch on and off since Louis isn't the _best_ driver in the world. Once he'd said that, Louis had insisted on driving at least one part of the trip. So, Louis' driving to Doncaster and Nick will drive the two shorter legs tomorrow, Harry taking the drive home.

Louis really isn't the best driver, though, and Nick has to lie down in the back so as not to be a backseat driver, barking out orders. It's best to just let him be; he'd learned that after his shrieking at Louis to turn at the last minute had landed them in someone's garden.

“ _Please_ let me blow you,” Nick hears Harry saying from the passenger seat, whiny and pouty. “I've always wanted to do that, c'mon. Call it a birthday gift.”

“We're on _the M1_ ,” Louis answers incredulously and, from where Nick is lying, he can see Louis' knuckles turning white where he's gripping the steering wheel.

“Lou,” Harry whines, reaching over to Louis' lap.

“Harry,” Nick speaks up, scolding him since the roads are quite busy with holiday drivers and he'd rather not die today. “Leave him alone, love. Let him concentrate.”

Harry turns, scowling toward the backseat for a moment before he unbuckles his seat belt, crawling into the back. Louis shouts at him, waving his arm around until Harry lands on top of Nick, grinning widely.

“Hi,” he says simply as Louis fumes in the front.

Nick sometimes wonders why he puts up with these people, honestly.

“I'm gonna suck you off,” Harry says cheerfully, scooting down Nick's body and, okay, that might have something to do with it.

As Nick watches Harry get his soft cock out, kissing it sweetly and nuzzling his nose into it, he knows it's not just the sex. He's grossly in love with the pair of them, really, disgustingly smitten with them, and has been for almost a year now. Even when they're giant pains in the arse, Nick is glad he's with them because he never gets bored.

“C'mere for a sec,” Nick says, reaching down to where Harry is working on getting him hard.

Harry crawls back up quickly, straddling Nick's hips on the back seat. It's not exactly roomy, but they're sort of used to cramming three people into spaces that should be too small for them.

“Love you,” Nick says softly, smiling up at the boy and cupping his face, wavy hair spilling down.

Harry smiles brightly, leaning down to kiss him, replying, “Love you, too,” before their lips meet.

They kiss for a moment before Nick hears Louis' voice loudly saying, “That's fine, I don't need your love anyway, certainly not on my _birthday_ or anything.”

Nick huffs a laugh into Harry's lips, pulling away just enough to ensure Louis that they love him very much, too, and when Harry's driving them home, Nick will fuck him into the seat. It's enough to appease him and, when he agrees, Harry starts moving down Nick's body again.

As his dick is sucked, Nick murmurs about how pretty Harry looks like this, how pretty he always looks with his mouth all stretched out on a cock. He gathers the boy's hair, so glad there's so much of it these days, and wraps it up in one fist, holding it like a ponytail and using the grip to fuck his mouth, pulling him close. Harry's eyes roll back at the feeling, hands holding onto Nick's sides, and he pushes into it, swallowing Nick's entire length.

When he comes, he pulls Harry back enough to let him taste, shooting over his tongue. Harry moans as he licks Nick clean, rolling the come over his tongue before swallowing it down.

As he pulls off, he smacks his lips, sighing happily and saying, “ _Blueberries._ ”

Nick rolls his eyes lazily and pulls the boy to his chest, holding him as they head north.

-

As Nick trails Louis and Harry toward the front door of the house, toting his overnight bag, he feels strangely nervous. He hadn't managed to talk Louis out of staying anywhere but here for the night and, as sweet as he had actually been about it, saying he wanted to wake up on Christmas morning with Nick and Harry, it doesn't change the fact that Nick feels terribly awkward about it.

The only time he'd met Louis' mum was backstage at a One Direction show in Manchester back in May. Nick was staying away from the mayhem of the boys' families and friends, off to the side, waiting for people to disburse before he could kiss his boyfriends. But Jay had found him and introduced herself, giving him a knowing smile. Nick wasn't as comfortable with things then and had nearly had a panic attack, stuttering over his words before he fled to the loo.

He's quite sure he didn't make the best impression.

Now, though, he wants to fix it, desperately wants Louis' family to like him. So when Jay answers the door, he paints on a big smile, waiting as she hugs Louis, then Harry, then turns to him.

“Grimmy, hi,” she says, hesitating before she steps in to hug him as well.

 _Grimmy_ , right. Louis had mentioned that his mum listened to the show sometimes, which means she's at least vaguely familiar with him. _Christ,_ he prays she's never listened when he made a tit of himself. Which. Well, unlikely, since he does it on a daily basis.

“You can call me Nick if you'd like,” he offers as she pulls away from the hug.

“Nick, alright,” she answers, nodding. “I'll do that.”

He follows her inside where Louis' already slipped in and he can hear the sound of girls squealing. Harry hangs back to squeeze Nick's hand before they go in, but Nick can feel Jay's eyes on them so he doesn't hold on, just squeezes back, then steps into the house.

As Louis goes through introductions, Nick tries desperately to put faces to the familiar names, but there are too many and he already knows he's going to forget. He's also introduced to Dan, Jay's husband, who is uncomfortably close to Nick's own age, making him feel even more awkward.

At dinner, they have a big celebration for Louis' birthday. The kitchen table is massive and they still have to squeeze in together, but there's laughter all around him and Nick just smiles along, trying to follow the multiple conversations.

As they eat, Dan knocks their elbows together, leaning in to speak quietly to Nick. “You get used to it,” he says with a knowing smile. “I know it's a lot, but you do get used to it.”

Nick feels off balance with Dan, not sure whether to regard him as he would his boyfriend's parental figure or just a lad who's basically the same age as him. He feels like he should land somewhere in the middle, but he's not quite sure what that is.

“No, it's good,” he says, giving the man a quick smile. “I mean, yeah, it's a lot, but it's good. It's a good a lot.” He's fairly sure he sounds like an idiot, but he's no stranger to that.

With the loud conversations going on around and over them, no one pays them any attention as Dan goes on.

“So, I hear you and Lou and Harry are all. You know, dating?” He says, only seeming mildly uncomfortable about it. “How's that going?”

Nick glances up quickly at where Louis is excitedly playing some sort of hand clapping game with one of the twin girls- Phoebe, maybe- and Harry is feeding applesauce to Doris with a goofy grin spread across his face.

“It's going really well,” he answers honestly. “Really, really well.”

Dan hesitates until Nick meets his gaze, then the man smiles and pats Nick on the shoulder. “Well, good. That's good,” he says, and Nick thinks that's that until he leans in a bit closer, his hand gently gripping Nick's shoulder. “Because if you hurt him, Jay will come for blood. Just telling you, man to man. She's one of the kindest people I've met, but you don't want to cross her.”

Nick isn't really surprised to hear that, knowing how close Louis is with his family, especially his mum. He wouldn't expect anything less. That said, the warning does make his palms a bit sweaty.

“Thanks for the advice,” he replies, nodding. “I will definitely be keeping that in mind.”

Dan grins and claps Nick's back before turning to his food, digging in. Nick meets Louis' gaze across the table, the two of them sharing a quick smile, until Jay walks in with a massive birthday cake covered in flickering candles.

As they all sing to Louis, the boy's face turns a bit pink, his smile never dimming. When he's blown out his candles and they're all cheering, Louis leans in to kiss his mum's cheek, thanking her.

It's sort of nice, Nick thinks, just to sit back for a while and watch Louis like this, surrounded by people who love him. It's really, really nice.

-

After dinner they head to the living room, the space packed with people. Doris has fallen asleep but Ernest is toddling around, barely strong enough to stay up, but trying his best. Nick can't help but watch the baby as the conversation carries around him and he melts a little inside when Ernest locks onto him, smiling and walking closer.

Nick grins when Ernest leans against his leg, smiling up at him. He bangs his hand against Nick's knee a few times, making little wordless noises, before Louis leans closer.

“He wants you to pick him up, babe,” he informs him, nudging his arm.

Nick takes a deep breath, nodding, then crouches down lower. “Hello, young man. It's very nice to meet you,” he says quietly, holding his hands out.

Ernest immediately throws his arms up, but he loses his balance in the process, falling on his bum. He doesn't seem deterred though, just pulls himself back up and reaches for Nick again. Nick grins and scoops him up, settling him on his lap.

“Ernest, this is Nick,” Louis says, resting his head on Nick's shoulder. “He's a little strange, but you get used to it.”

Nick doesn't even retort, just bounces Ernest a few times, grinning when the boy giggles. The giggles turn to a frown in an instant, though, and he tries to stand on Nick's lap, reaching for his face. Curiously, Nick helps him to a standing position, eyes widening when the baby starts prying his mouth open.

“Oh, sorry,” Jay says from across the room, cringing. “He's starting to try to talk, so he likes to examine people's mouths, trying to figure out how it works.”

Nick's eyes stay wide as he lets the boy prod at him, staring with interest when Nick tries to swallow. “Should I let him?” He tries to ask, except Ernest's fingers are in his mouth, making the words sound like gibberish.

Jay seems to understand, though, laughing as she answers. “If you like. I usually do, but I certainly don't expect you to.”

“How could you say no to that face though?” Louis asks next to him, reaching up to pinch Ernest's cheek.

Nick glances down to meet Louis' gaze, seeing the boy all soft and sweet, staring at his baby brother. Then he turns to Ernest and attempts to say, “You are pretty cute,” but Ernest is poking at his tongue intently.

He gets bored with it soon, pulling his tiny fingers out and smearing Nick's own spit across his face, which is lovely. Nick doesn't care, though, because then the baby is tucking his little face into Nick's neck, quietly babbling syllables into his skin, and Nick's heart melts. He rubs Ernest's back, turning his head just enough to see Louis staring at him with a look he hasn't really seen before, soft but intense.

“I love you,” he whispers, leaning up to nudge his nose against Nick's cheek.

Nick smiles, tilting his head the little bit to meet Louis' mouth, kissing him lightly. “Love you, too,” he whispers back as he pulls away, seeing Louis' eyes twinkling.

Ernest blows a weak raspberry against his neck then, and thumps Nick hard in the chin. Nick just laughs.

-

Nick is exhausted by nine, both because of his schedule and from traveling. Harry's already tucked into a ball at the end of the couch, but Nick tries desperately not to yawn as he chats with Jay and Lottie, ignoring the way Lottie stares anytime Louis touches his knee or holds his hand. Finally, just after ten, Louis speaks up.

“Well, I think we'd better get to bed. Have to be up early to see what Father Christmas has brought, don't we?”

Nick smiles and nods, not wanting to be too overeager about ending the social time, but he really isn't sure how much longer his eyes will stay open.

“Is Harry sleeping on the sofa?” Daisy asks loudly.

Louis seems to glance at his mum, who motions for him to go ahead, smiling warmly. With permission, Louis answers, chirping back, “Nope! He's gonna sleep in my room with me.”

“What about him?” Phoebe asks, pointing at Nick.

Jay frowns at her, gently saying, “That's rude, love, don't point. And you know his name.”

Phoebe looks put out, but her cheeks pink up a bit as she sighs. “Sorry,” she mumbles. “ _Grimmy_ , where will he sleep?”

“ _Nick,_ ” Louis answers, stressing the name, “will also be sleeping in my room.”

“You only have one bed!” Phoebe cries, as if she's sure Louis has forgotten this information.

Nick picks at the hem of his shirt, feeling more and more awkward. It's not as if they haven't gotten these types of things before, but usually they get them from adults who aren't related to any of them. He'd really rather not be present as Louis' young sisters learn about how their relationship works, if it has to happen at all. He should have gotten a bloody hotel room.

“You know how sometimes you all pile in mum's bed to watch a film before bed?” Louis says, smiling warmly. “It's like that, all snuggled up.”

The girls seem to accept this explanation, to Nick's relief. As Louis gives out goodnight hugs to all of them, Nick slides across the sofa to rub Harry's back, waking him up. He's always been jealous of the boy's ability to fall asleep even in a crowded room, since long before they started dating.

“Hi, love,” Nick says softly as Harry's eyes blink open, foggy with sleep. “We're going to head upstairs now, okay?”

Harry smiles tiredly, nodding as he uncurls himself, sitting up. When Louis' finished saying goodnight to everyone, Nick gives a single blanket goodnight, waving to everyone and following Louis and Harry up the stairs.

In the bedroom, Nick groans at the sight of Louis' double bed in the corner. Usually even fitting into a king without someone getting kicked off the side is a feat, so he can't imagine this will be easy.

Before Nick has even gotten his trousers off, Harry is under the covers, pressed flat against the wall. When Nick has stripped down to boxers and a t-shirt, he crawls in beside Harry, making as much room as possible for Louis, who likes to kick a fair bit in his sleep. Nick usually doesn't take the middle spot, but with Harry already claiming an end and Louis' kicking, Nick figures it's the best option.

Louis shuts off the light before climbing in next to Nick, snuggling close to him. Nick would assume it's merely because of the lack of room if it weren't for the boy's slender arms wrapping around Nick's waist, lips kissing his chest.

“I'm really happy,” he whispers.

Nick feels something pull in his chest and he kisses the top of Louis' head, squeezing him. “I'm glad,” he replies honestly. He knows how important Louis' family is to him and he's really glad they figured this plan out because, as awkward as he feels about it, he's really glad he could be here for it. He's glad the three of them will be together.

“Happy birthday, Lou,” he whispers, rubbing the boy's back as he starts to drift off.

Louis leans up to kiss Nick's neck quickly before settling in. “Happy Christmas,” he replies, a smile in his voice.

Nick falls asleep with a smile on his own face, Harry's legs pressed against his and Louis tucked in his arms. So far, it's a very good holiday.

-

In the morning, Nick is awoken by muffled shrieking and he groans, turning to press his face in the pillow. He can hear movement in the house, tiny feet rushing around, and he feels very old. The sun is barely even up and it's a holiday and Nick just wants to sleep.

Shifting, he discovers that Louis' already out of bed and Nick thinks that means he's going to be spared the early wake-up call, so he rolls over, spooning Harry where he's still curled up next to him. He presses his nose into the boy's neck, long hair tickling him, and he breathes in. Harry always smells weirdly good in the morning, earthy and warm and light. Nick's spent a fair amount of time trying to put words to the scent, but nothing quite matches.

“Morning,” Harry says, his voice low and muffled, rough from sleep.

“Not yet,” Nick says, tugging the blanket up over their shoulders and curling an arm around Harry's waist. “Not yet, still night, still time for sleeping.”

Harry hums and finds Nick's hand, lacing their fingers together. It's really nice, even with the distant sounds of children laughing and shouting, and Nick is just about to fall back to sleep when the door opens and Louis is pouncing on them.

“Up!” He shouts, crawling over Nick and Harry, bouncing the bed. “It's Christmas, time to get up!”

Nick groans loudly, holding onto Harry tighter as Louis makes a ruckus, his knee coming uncomfortably close to Nick's dick. So much for getting to sleep in.

Harry giggles traitorously, pulling Louis down to cuddle him, and Nick rolls over, hoping that Harry will be able to distract him. He hears the sounds of kissing behind him and smiles when Harry asks for a Christmas morning blowjob. That should buy Nick some time at least.

But Louis refuses the request and his arm whacks Nick in the back as he moves between the two of them to shake them awake.

“You have five minutes to get downstairs or I'm breaking up with the both of you,” he announces, then is gone as quickly as he'd shown up.

The threat might not be completely legitimate but he does have to put up with Louis all day and he doesn't fancy the boy being pissed off at him. So, with a self-pitying groan, he sits up in bed, wiping at his face. Harry's already out of bed by the time his vision clears, stretching his long body.

Moving to the edge of the bed, Nick pulls the boy closer until he's standing between his legs. He leans in to kiss Harry's bare stomach, just above his belly button.

“Happy Christmas, love,” he says, looking up. “I'd blow you, but even at your quickest, I don't think we've ever beaten five minutes.”

Harry chuckles, leaning down to kiss him, soft and sweet. “It's okay,” he says, standing up straight again. “Besides we're supposed to get our gifts at our own houses.”

They'd agreed to give their gifts throughout the day, each of them receiving their own gifts while at their family's house. So, Louis will get his gifts this morning, then Nick when they get to his parents', then Harry that evening.

Nick laughs, pressing his face into Harry's stomach again. “Shall we make a date then? Blowjob in your mum's bathroom?”

“Don't say the words 'mum' and 'blowjob' in the same sentence again,” Harry says, his nose wrinkling. “And maybe. My hopes are still high that I'll get roadhead on the drive back.”

Before he can answer, Louis pops his head into the room and yells, “Two and a half minutes!”

Nick just sighs and kisses Harry's hip, then pushes himself up, searching for his toothbrush in his bag. When they're both dressed, Nick in a soft tee and joggers, and Harry in these ridiculous red and white striped pyjamas that make him look like a giant candy cane, they head downstairs with seconds to spare.

Louis is already helping Doris open a gift, the kids scattered around the floor as Jay and Dan watch from the sofa, smiling as they sip their tea. When Harry scuffles over to where the twins are surrounded by ripped bits of wrapping paper, Nick goes to sit in the big comfy armchair, tucking his legs up as he watches. Louis looks happier than Nick's ever seen him, trying to coerce Doris into helping him open her gift, the smile never leaving his face. When their eyes meet for a moment, Nick feels a swoopy feeling in his stomach, like he's falling in love with the boy all over again. He wonders if that's possible.

Before he can think too much on it, Nick sees Ernest out of the corner of his eye, dragging a wrapped box toward him. The box is almost as big as he is, but he manages to make it to Nick, standing in front of the chair with big, sparkling eyes.

“Need some help?” Nick asks, untucking his legs to look at the tag on the package, making sure it's actually his. It is and Nick grins, sliding off his chair to sit in front of it. “Alright, shall we see what's inside?”

Ernest releases an excited noise, almost a laugh, and he climbs up onto Nick's thigh, reaching up to give his hair a hard tug.

“Ernest, no,” Jay says, cringing as she moves to get up.

“It's okay, it's okay,” Nick assures her, holding a hand up. His eyes are only watering a little from the pain; he's fine. “He'll be as feisty as his older brother, I reckon.”

Jay hesitates before she sits back down, giving Nick a grateful smile, but Nick's been around enough babies to expect a bit of hair pulling.

He lifts Ernest up in the air enough to cross his legs, then sits the baby down on his crossed legs, pulling the gift in front of him. “Alright, will you help me out here, little pal?” He says softly, reaching for a loose corner where the paper's been folded down. “Pull on this?”

Ernest reaches for it, but he barely touches it before his hand drops away and he turns in Nick's lap, staring up at him. He babbles softly, _babababa_ , and Nick isn't sure what's so interesting about the look of him, but Ernest doesn't look away. He pulls himself up instead, using Nick's t-shirt as leverage, then stares directly at Nick's face, about five centimetres away.

“Can I help you?” Nick asks, laughing at the baby's serious expression.

Ernest replies, _tssss_ , before tipping forward and giving Nick the sloppiest kiss on the cheek possible. Nick laughs harder, turning his head away enough to wipe at his cheek, scrunching up his nose. He tickles Ernest in retaliation and the baby giggles happily, wiggling on Nick's lap.

When they settle down, Nick gives the gift a go again, grabbing Ernest's hand and moving it to the paper, helping him tear it away. Inside is a brightly coloured bead maze with four metal wires bending and curling around each other, attached to two sides of a wooden base, and big wood beads to slide from one end of the wire to the other.

Nick and Ernest end up playing with the toy for a long while as everyone else finishes opening their gifts. Nick would feel bad for hogging the baby, but Ernest shrieks happily, smacking Nick's arm in delight when he pushes a bead from one end of the maze to the other. So, he can't really feel bad at all.

His attention is only distracted away when Louis starts opening the gift Nick had gotten him. As he watches, cringing a bit, worried that he won't like it, Ernest notices that he's stopped paying attention to him and crawls back up to tug Nick's hair again.

“Oi,” he says, refocusing on the baby. “There are nicer ways to get someone's attention, young man. Really are just like your brother, aren't you?”

Ernest grins and Nick thinks that, yes, he really is just like Louis. A complete menace but lovable and charming. He makes a funny face to get the baby to giggle, which makes him laugh as well, and Nick has almost forgotten Louis' gift by the time Louis scoots over next to him, holding the box set of Breaking Bad.

It had been one of the first things they'd really bonded over. Back when they were just figuring out how they worked, when Louis and Nick didn't really have anything in common except for sex, Harry had been out a few times, leaving Nick and Louis alone for the evening. After a rocky start, they ended up watching Breaking Bad on Netflix together every night Harry was away, talking about their favourite characters and storylines. By the third night, Louis was cuddled up under Nick's arm, a blanket thrown over them as they watched it.

When Nick saw that the show had been taken down from Netflix earlier that month, he decided they should have a copy of it. And, given that he had no idea what to get Louis for Christmas, he settled on that as his gift.

“Hey,” Louis says softly, snuggling up to Nick's side. Ernest lights up, looking over at Louis. “Thank you for the gift. We should have a date night next week, just you and me, and watch it like old times.”

Nick grins, tilting down to look at the boy. “Yeah? You like it?” When Louis nods, smiling, he breathes out a sigh of relief, then leans closer, whispering into his ear. “There are certificates in there for free sex, too, so a date night sounds quite nice.”

Louis laughs, covering his face, then looks up at Nick incredulously. “I get sex all the time, I don't need a bloody certificate for it.”

Nick waggles his eyebrows, whispering again. “Not just any sex. Weird sex.”

Louis' eyes slowly light up, going wide. “That thing I like?”

“Maybe,” Nick says, aloof, shrugging. “You'll have to look and see.”

Louis doesn't bother getting them out to look, which Nick is grateful for. He'd tucked them into the case in the first place so Louis wouldn't have to read them while surrounded by his family. Instead, he pulls Nick's head down for a kiss, smiling into his lips.

“Best gift ever,” he says, and it may be a bit of an exaggeration, but Nick is really, really glad he likes it. He was terrified Louis would give him that _seriously?_ look and toss it aside.

As they kiss, Ernest grabs their faces and wrenches them apart. When Nick looks at him, eyebrows lifted, Ernest replies, “Mmffft.”

Louis laughs and says, “Sorry, bro, you're right. You need more attention, absolutely.”

Nick watches happily as Louis lifts him away, going to find another gift for him to open.

-

When it's time for them to leave, even Nick is a little sad about it. For whatever reason, Ernest has become quite taken with him and, as Nick stands at the door, the baby is trying to climb up his leg, a sad pout on his face. It quite honestly breaks Nick's heart and he drops his bag to pick the baby up, pouting back at him.

“Hey, little pal,” he says softly, giving him a cuddle. “I'll come back and visit, I promise.”

Ernest holds onto his neck tightly, babbling, and Louis steps up next to him. “This isn't fair. He likes you more than me.”

Just then, Ernest yanks at Nick's hair again, squealing happily.

“Think he just likes the hair, Lou,” Nick replies, cringing in pain. “Not sure why.”

Louis pouts, already sad to be leaving and mutters, “It's nice hair.”

Nick grins, always feels immensely satisfied whenever Louis compliments him, and tilts his head down to speak quietly to Ernest. “Did you hear that? Your big brother likes my hair. You have to be my witness when he denies it later, okay, bud?”

He doesn't get a response, just feels Ernest pressing his face into Nick's neck. Glancing up, he sees Jay smiling sadly at them before she makes her way over, lifting her arms.

“Come on, love, time to say goodbye,” she says softly, taking Ernest from him. The baby whines, sounds like he's going to start screaming, but he settles down once Jay starts gently bouncing him.

She smiles and turns back to Nick, saying, “You've made quite the friend. I do hope you'll come and visit.” When Nick nods his agreement, she goes on. “You're always welcome, you know.”

The gesture makes Nick embarrassingly emotional, his throat tightening up for a moment. He shakes it off, trying not to show it, and nods again. “Thank you very much,” he tells her. “For the invitation and for everything. I promise I'll visit soon.”

They say their final goodbyes and Louis gets misty as they walk out to the car, Harry wrapping an arm around him. They're talking quietly, but Nick gives them space, piling their bags into the boot of the car. When he slips into the driver seat, he's unsurprised to see that they're both in the back, Louis cuddled into Harry's side.

“Ready to go?” He asks quietly.

Harry looks up, their eyes meeting in the rearview mirror. “Yeah,” he says at the same time that Louis sadly mumbles, “No.”

Nick chuckles to himself and backs out of the drive, heading onward, pointing the car toward his own home.

-

When they pull up to Nick's parents' home, Louis isn't quite as sad. Harry's done a decent job of cheering him up, taking Louis' mind off of what they're driving away from and helping him focus on what they're driving towards. He tells Louis all about Pete and how funny he is and how sweet Eileen is and it seems to help.

Unsurprisingly, when they walk into the house, Eileen hugs Harry first, gushing over how thrilled she is that they could make it. Only after she's fussed over Harry for a full minute, taking his coat and commenting on how long his hair has gotten, she turns to Nick.

“Hi, love,” she greets, pulling him into a hug. “Feels like we haven't seen you in years. Glad you could finally stop by.”

Nick sighs as he hugs her. “Mum, it's been, like, two months.”

“Well,” she says, pulling away. “If that's often enough for you to see your own parents, I guess I'll just have to live with that.”

Nick rolls his eyes, leaning down to kiss her cheek before he reaches back for Louis, pulling him closer. “This is Louis. Louis, my crazy mum.”

She smiles pleasantly, batting his hand away when he offers a handshake, hugging him as well. “So nice to meet you, Louis. Of course I know you from the papers and the internet.”

Nick struggles not to drop his face into his hands, mortified. He'd taught her how to use Google a few months ago and he knows for a fact that she regularly googles Harry. Of course Louis comes up with that.

“Thank you for having me,” Louis says as he pulls away from the hug. “I've heard a lot about you.”

She shoots Nick a suspicious look at that, but before Nick can defend himself, she waves them toward the living room. “Go on in, boys. I need to baste.”

Nick sighs heavily, taking Louis' hand in his and heads in, finding Harry already talking to Olivia in the corner. If it was awkward being so close in age to Louis' stepdad, it's almost more awkward seeing Harry talk to Nick's niece, the two of them just as close in age.

Turning away, he spots his dad on the sofa and pulls Louis over to him. “Hey, dad.”

Pete tears his gaze away from the telly to look up at Nick. “Oh, hey,” he says, standing up. “Good to see you, son.”

Nick gives him a quick hug, then tugs Louis closer. “So, this is Louis. Remember how I told you about him?”

There's no recollection in Pete's eyes, but he shrugs and shakes Louis' hand anyway. “Sure, sure, good to meet you. Friend of Nick's?”

Nick doesn't roll his eyes, but it's a struggle. “Boyfriend. Remember? Louis' my boyfriend.”

“Oh,” Nick's dad says, frowning a little. “I thought the other one- oh well, hope he's treating you well.”

Louis fidgets a bit, but having been prepped by Harry in the car, he says the exact right thing. “I hear you're a supporter of Man U? Having a great season, aren't they?”

Pete's face lights up like the bloody star atop the Christmas tree. “You're a footie fan?”

Nick knows then that he's lost both of his parents to his boyfriends. Eileen likes Harry more than him and now Pete likes Louis more than him and Nick backs away, letting them talk about stats and other boring football stuff. Moving to where Jane and Andy are standing, he sighs, nodding back toward Louis.

“I was going to introduce you, but I reckon they'll be over there for a while.”

Jane laughs and rolls her eyes, pulling Nick into a side hug. “Later then,” she says, dropping her head onto his shoulder. “Good to see you, Nick. Missed your ugly face.”

Nick gives her a squeeze, tilting his head to rest it on top of hers. He's definitely home.

-

A half hour later, Harry has moved into the kitchen to see if he can help with anything and Nick's been catching up with Liv when he hears Pete's voice from the sofa where he's still deep in conversation with Louis.

“So, what do you do for a living?”

Nick glances up, seeing Louis smile. “Music. I'm in a band, actually,” he says modestly, but still obviously proud to be able to say it.

“Oh!” Pete replies brightly. “Are you in that little group with Nick's friend, Henry?”

Louis laughs as Nick groans to himself across the room. “That's the one, yeah,” he answers, not bothering to correct any of the many mistakes in Pete's phrasing.

“How'd your parents take that? Can't imagine if Nick had told me he wanted to go into music. Radio was bad enough.”

Louis twists his lips thoughtfully. “Well, my mum was supportive. Didn't have much time to think about it, though. I didn't decide on going into music until fairly shortly before I went on X-Factor. And then it just sort of happened.” He pauses, then glances over, meeting Nick's gaze across the room. His expression melts into a warm smile before he turns back to Pete. “Nick's done pretty well for himself, though, hasn't he? Turned out alright, in the end.”

Pete seems to straighten up at that, nodding firmly. “Oh, my boy's done great. You know, he goes to all these film premieres and things like that. Proper famous. Have you been to a film premiere?”

As he goes on, telling Louis about his own red carpet experience, Nick shakes his head to himself. The idea of his dad calling _Nick_ “proper famous” to one-fifth of the biggest band in the world is vaguely horrifying, but he rarely gets to hear his dad talk about how proud he is, so he lets it slide.

He gets up to go into the kitchen and, as he passes by the back of the sofa, he drops a hand to Louis' shoulder, squeezing it. Bending down, he kisses the top of the boy's head, silently thanking him to for entertaining his dad. Louis reaches up to squeeze Nick's hand, never taking his eyes off of Pete, who's talking about seeing _David Beckham_ in the flesh.

In the kitchen, Harry is stirring something on top of the stove as Eileen chops vegetables and he looks up, grinning when Nick walks in.

“I'm in charge of stirring,” he says proudly, his hair flopping down in his face.

Nick laughs softly, stepping up to him and sweeping his hair back. “You are, hmm?”

“And he's doing a wonderful job of it,” Eileen cuts in as she walks over to grab some carrots, patting Harry's cheek on the way.

Nick laughs again at the way Harry beams at her, practically preening. “You're very cute, you know,” Nick murmurs, tilting in to kiss him.

Harry hums out a little surprised noise, pressing into the kiss. Nick doesn't forget that his mother's in the room, keeps his tongue to himself, but he doesn't pull away either, pressing soft little kisses to Harry's mouth just because he can. Harry's an amazing kisser, all soft and gentle. He tastes like warmth, like something Nick wants to come home to.

“ _Nicholas_ ,” Pete gasps from behind him, pulling his attention away from Harry's mouth. When Nick turns, Pete is standing in the doorway with wide eyes. “Your boyfriend is in the _next room_!”

“Dad,” Nick groans, drawing out the word as he wipes at his face. “I've told you, Harry is my boyfriend, too. They both are, remember?”

Pete's jaw clenches as his eyes flick between Nick and Harry, presumably trying to wrap his mind around it. Nick had known it would be complicated, telling his parents, but he didn't realise just how complicated.

“What are you playing at?” Pete asks, his lips pulling tight as he struggles with this information. “You can't toy with- you have to choose! They're good boys, you can't just string them along.”

“Pete, he's not,” Harry says softly, clearly not wanting to land on the man's bad side. “We're all together, the three of us.”

“Harry and Louis are each other's boyfriends, too,” Nick adds, hoping to clear it up.

Pete seems to struggle for a moment, frowning as he stares at them silently. Then, just when Nick is expecting his dad to have a revelation and put it together, the man steps forward and smacks the side of Nick's head.

“I don't know what's going on here but I'm sure you deserved that,” he says, then leaves the room. As he walks away, he reveals a gleeful Louis, giggling from behind where Pete had been standing.

Nick frowns, rubbing the side of his head, then glares at Louis. “Don't be a dick.”

“Nicholas, _language_ ,” Eileen hisses, not looking up from the vegetables she's chopping.

Frustrated, Nick rolls his eyes and leaves the kitchen, grabbing his coat to go have a smoke. Before he can get far, though, Louis silently comes up behind him and tugs him into the bathroom, closing the door.

“I was going to wait but I think you need your gift now,” he says before dropping to his knees at Nick's feet and working on getting his trousers open.

Any other time Nick would probably make a half-hearted at attempt at telling him no, saying they can't do this with his family just outside. Now, though, he just leans back and takes a deep breath as Louis' mouth surrounds him. He threads his fingers into the boy's hair, lets himself get lost in it, the stress of visiting his family loosening in his chest until he can breathe.

After he's come, he pulls Louis up and holds him for a while, breathing in the scent of his hair, the feeling of his body in Nick's arms. He draws it out for a few minutes, but then he knows it's time to go back out so he pulls away, tucking himself back in.

“Hey,” Louis says before they leave. “I love you a lot.”

Nick smiles warmly, leaning in to kiss him. “I love you, too,” he whispers. “ _A lot_ a lot.”

Louis grins when they separate, pinching Nick's bum, then opens the door and walks out. Nick follows, heading straight for where Liv is sitting in an armchair in the living room. He sits at her feet and asks about school, desperate to have some nice, sane conversation with his family.

-

Before lunch, Nick had seen his sister talking quietly with his dad on the sofa, gesturing a lot. He thinks he probably has her to thank for how smoothly lunch goes. His dad seems to have settled down, not even glaring when Nick drapes his arm over the back of Harry's chair, lifting his hand to play with the boy's hair.

Eileen does glare, however, when Nick and Louis sneakily try to toss peas into each other's mouths across the table, their ankles locked together under the table. She just clears her throat, though, not bothering to scold him this time. Liv giggles happily next to Louis and really, she's the best one.

After his mum has served a giant Christmas pudding that they can only manage to nibble at, people slowly get up from the table, heading back into the living room. Gifts will be next and then it'll be about time for them to head off for an evening with the Styles-Twist family.

Louis and Harry follow Jane and Liv into the next room, leaving Nick and Andy alone, Eileen cleaning up and Pete having disappeared first. Nick lets out a long breath, dropping his head back.

“So, tell me, baby bro,” Andy says slowly next to him. “How'd you manage to bag not one, but _two_ young, good looking, rich and famous blokes?”

This would usually be the part where he points out that he's not entirely unsuccessful himself- he's not _not_ famous, even if he doesn't have girls screaming at him no matter which corner of the globe he goes to. He'd normally point that out, but he can't bring himself to now because, honestly, he's really fucking lucky.

“No fuckin' clue,” he says, turning to Andy with a little smile. He can hear Harry's laugh from the next room. “Must've done something good in a past life, I reckon.”

Andy smiles back, studying Nick for a moment before he knocks their elbows together. “You're really happy, aren't you?”

Nick sighs. “Really happy,” he says, nodding. “I really am.”

When Andy's smile fades, turning into a thoughtful expression, Nick tilts his head curiously.

“Guess I shouldn't ask about the future then, huh? How you plan on this all working out?”

And, oh. Right. The future, that thing that Nick tries not to think about because he honestly doesn't know how it's going to work out. He hasn't figured out the logistics of it, just knows that it works now. It works _so well_ and he's not willing to give that up anytime soon.

“We'll figure it out,” he says noncommittally. He's not going to spoil this day by thinking about it too much and panicking. They have time.

Andy gives him a small smile, pulling him into his side and ruffling his hair. “Hope so,” he says. “It's nice to see you all lovestruck and happy. It suits you.”

Nick thinks it does, too. He's spent so much of his life afraid of falling in love, afraid of giving pieces of himself away. Now he's given two people more than he ever imagined he would and it feels amazing, like he's building a home in their hearts. It's not scary anymore, not with them.

“Think I'll go see what my boys are getting up to,” he says, pulling himself away from Andy and nodding his head toward the living room. “Have to make sure dad doesn't say anything horrifying to them.”

Andy laughs and gives Nick a little push in that direction. When Nick walks into the room, he sees Louis plaiting Liv's hair, Liv plaiting Harry's hair, and Harry plaiting Jane's hair. He also sees Pete glancing away from the telly to give them a confused look before shrugging and turning away again.

“Nick, c'mere,” Jane says, patting the floor in front of her. “I'll do yours like when you were a kid.”

Nick is too happy to give a retort. Instead he walks over to plop down in front of her, mumbling, “You are nearly forty, you know.”

“Oi,” she squawks loudly, pinching his arm. “No use of the F-word, please!”

From the other room, Nick can hear his mother, shouting. “Is he swearing again? Honestly, it's all that rap music he listens to. That Kandy West bloke.”

“Kanye,” Nick groans loudly. “ _Kanye_ West, mum.”

Her head pokes around the corner and she's holding a scrub brush in her hand, pointing it at him. “Whatever his name is, he's got you swearing like a sailor. I'll have you notice that your boyfriends haven't been using such foul language.”

She's gone before Nick can defend himself and when he tries to drop his head into his hands, Jane yanks at his hair where she's plaiting little bits of it.

“It's a wonder I don't come home more often,” he says miserably.

But even miserable, even with the grief he's getting from his family, it's still one of the better days of his life. He's still really fucking happy.

-

Gift giving at the Grimshaws is usually half trying to see who can give the most ridiculous gift and half trying to see who can give the best gift. Last year, Jane got Nick a gift certificate for an app that allows you to get prints and other products of your instagram photos. He got a bunch of square magnets of some of his favourite instagram photos made and it was honestly one of the cooler gifts he got. Nick got Jane a drunken dancing Father Christmas doll.

As he opens the gifts, he gets a gift basket of candles, a neon green and purple checkered scarf, a mini figurine of the queen, a compilation CD entitled _Droppin Beatz_ and a new leather lead for Pig, personalised with her name.

When he gets to Louis', he holds his breath as he opens it, not sure whether or not he should be scared. For Nick's thirtieth, Louis had gotten him a book called  _Growing Old Gracefully_ and a pair of reading glasses.

The box is small and, when he gets it out, he finds that it's a watch. A really fucking nice watch.

“If you hate it, I can take it back,” he insists softly next to Nick. “I'm shit at gifts, I'm sorry. Just looked like your current watch was getting a bit worn.”

Nick stares at it, his face breaking into a smile because Louis  _tried_ . He tried to come up with a good gift and it  _is_ good, it's fucking fantastic, but the greatest gift is knowing that Louis  _tried_ .

“I love it,” he says, turning to the boy. “I absolutely love it.” He drops down to kiss Louis, murmuring a _thank you_ into his lips.

When he pulls away, he slips the watch onto his wrist, taking the old one off. The new one is shiny and makes Nick feel proper posh. It's perfect.

Harry's gift is next and, when he hands over a large flat package, Nick quirks a curious eyebrow. It's clearly some sort of art, the gift wrap barely disguising the fact that it's a frame. When he tears it open, he loses his breath, unsure whether to laugh or cry.

It's a painting of him. It's his face. Painted.

“Zayn did it for me,” Harry says next to him. “I helped, though. I handed him the brushes.”

Nick just stares at it, in awe. The style is somewhere between comic and abstract, thick lines and sharp features, but it's clearly his face. He's laughing in it, eyes bright somehow.

“Do you like it?” Harry asks.

Nick turns to him, aware that he's gaping, but not sure how to form words with his mouth. Not only has he been complaining about the blank wall in his bedroom for weeks, not sure what to put there, but the gift plays to his admitted streak of self-absorption, too. Plus, it's just gorgeous.

“It's incredible,” he says, not sure what else to say. “I can't believe- just, thank you.”

Harry beams at him, then leans in for a kiss, smiling into his lips. Nick manages to snap out of his stupor enough to kiss him back, pulling him in by the back of the head. He kisses him until he hears his sister telling them to get a room, then he pulls back after one last soft kiss, turning to glare at her.

As they finish up the gift giving, Nick settles back, reaching one arm over Harry's shoulders and wrapping the other around Louis' waist. When they both lean in to rest their heads on his shoulders, he smiles, not even bothering to flick Harry's hair out of his face.

-

When it's time to leave, his mum shoves a bag of mince pies and chocolate biscuits into Nick's hands and he knows better than to argue. He takes them politely and gives her a kiss on the cheek, promising to come visit sooner next time. She doesn't really look like she's buying it, but she doesn't verbalise her doubt.

When he gets to his dad, the man is frowning thoughtfully. “So, you're all three together? Like a couple?”

“Well, not really a couple, is it?” Nick says, but his dad seems to be getting it now, so he doesn't dwell on that. “But yeah, we're in a relationship, the three of us.”

He nods, apparently trying to process it. “Well, they seem like nice boys. Bit young for you, but nice.”

Nick laughs, but he's really hoping Louis hasn't heard that. He'll never let it go. “They're very nice,” he agrees, then pauses. Everyone else is distracted, saying goodbye to Harry and Louis. Nick clears his throat. “And they're good for me, too. They make me better, I think. And I think maybe I make them better, too, in my own way.” He hopes he does, anyway.

Pete stares at him, thinking this over, then nods. “Alright then,” he says gruffly. “Suppose that's all that matters.”

When Nick hugs him, Pete grunts out a “still strange” but Nick pretends he hasn't heard, patting his dad's back and moving to the next person.

Liv is his last goodbye and probably the toughest one because they don't get to see each other as often as they used to and she's the only one of his family he truly enjoys spending time with, regardless of obligation or familial love. He loves his family dearly, but they're quite the handful.

“You're the best one,” he whispers to her as they hug.

She replies, “Second best,” and pokes him in the side.

As Nick pulls out of the hug, he grins and says, “See, that's exactly why you're the best one.”

Punching her shoulder lightly, he backs away, blowing kisses to everyone, then walks out the door behind his boyfriends.

Next stop: Holmes Chapel.

-

As they drive between Nick's and Harry's, Louis lies down in the back, whining about how full he is and how he wants to take a nap. It leaves Harry up front with Nick, their hands clasped, resting on Nick's thigh as he drives. The natural way Harry's thumb swipes back and forth over Nick's skin is calming and he can't help but smile as he drives.

The nice thing about Harry's house being last is that they can all relax. Not only is Louis already practically part of the Styles family, Nick has spent a good deal of time with them, too. No one has to worry about first impressions or making a tit of themselves.

When they pull in the drive, Nick hadn't even noticed how quiet the car had gotten and, turning in his seat, he finds that Louis was very serious about the nap. He's fast asleep, face pressed into the seat where he's lying across it.

“Oh, love,” Nick whispers, tilting his head at his sleeping boyfriend.

He's beautiful, is the thing. He's sweet and cute and terrifying at times, but not now. Now he's just adorable, even drooling on Nick's upholstery.

“We should let him sleep,” Harry says softly, staring right alongside Nick. “I'll get him, you get the gifts?”

Nick agrees, hopping out of the car and going to the boot. He grabs the last of the gifts, his and Louis' for Harry, as well as a few that Harry'd brought for his family. When he's got his arms full and the boot shut, he looks up to see Louis in Harry's arms, his hands loosely clasped behind Harry's neck and his head resting against the younger boy's shoulder. With a smile, Nick leads the way to the door.

“Knock or just go in?” He asks, turning back to Harry.

Before Harry can answer, the door swings open and Anne is there, greeting them.

“Hi, boys!” She says cheerfully, then notices Louis and quickly drops her volume. “Oh, sorry, is he- is he poorly?”

“No, no,” Nick insists. “Just a bit knackered. Long day.”

“Mind if I put him in my bed for a bit, mum?” Harry asks, already stepping inside. “He won't be much fun if we wake him up now.”

Louis mumbles wordlessly against Harry's shoulder, eyes squinting.

“Of course, love,” Anne says quickly. “Poor thing. Let him sleep a bit.”

As Harry walks upstairs, Nick sighs and turns to Anne. “Hi,” he says, drawing out the word as he moves in to hug her. He's done an extraordinary amount of hugging today.

“Happy Christmas,” she says, hugging him back before stepping out of it. “Come on into the living room. Are you hungry? We weren't sure if you would be so soon, so we just had lunch not long ago, but if you are-”

“No, definitely not hungry,” Nick says, still very full from his family's lunch. If he'd tried to eat less than two platefuls of food, his mum probably would have been hurt.

“Alright, well, we've got tea anyway.”

She leads him into the living room where Robin is on the sofa and Gemma is tucked up in an armchair, both watching How the Grinch Stole Christmas. As soon as he walks in, though, they both look up and smile.

“Nick, hey,” Gemma says, hopping up from the chair. She's in an oversized holiday jumper and leggings with thick woolly socks. She looks warm and cosy and like all the things Christmas is supposed to be.

“Hey, Gem,” he says, giving her a quick hug.

Robin stands to give him a friendly handshake, then asks, “Where're the other two?”

“Louis fell asleep in the car,” Nick explains. “Harry's just getting him into bed upstairs.”

“Aw,” Gemma whines, frowning.

“We'll wake him up in a bit,” he promises. He's pretty knackered himself and the atmosphere isn't helping. The lights are dimmed, there's a fire going in the fireplace, and the room smells like pine and apples. The tree is faintly twinkling in the corner and it all feels like it's right out of a holiday film.

“Sit,” Anne encourages, nudging Nick toward the sofa. “I'll bring you a cup of tea.”

Nick smiles gratefully, dropping down onto the sofa at the opposite end from Robin. He makes small talk with the man for the minute or so it takes Anne to get back with the tea, then drinks from it gladly.

“So you've already been to Louis' and your parents' places today, right?” Anne asks, sitting in another chair, next to the fire. “Anything exciting happen?”

Nick sets down his mug and fights the sleepiness in his brain. “Well, my dad smacked me,” he says, shrugging. When Anne's eyes go wide and Gemma laughs, he clarifies. “I've been trying to explain our relationship to him for a while but it doesn't seem to be sticking. So when he saw me kissing Harry, he thought I was cheating on Louis.”

Anne frowns sympathetically, but Gemma is still laughing softly, her eyes bright.

“And at Louis', I made a new friend. For some reason Ernest is sort of fascinated with me.”

“Awww,” Anne coos, her expression melting. “He's such a darling, isn't he? I haven't seen the babies since, hmm, August, I think? So precious.”

Nick smiles, already missing Ernest a little. “He's one of the better babies I've met,” he agrees. “Of course, my opinion may be swayed by the fact that he likes me.”

Before they can go on, Harry walks in, smiling, and properly greets his family. Nick watches as he hugs them all, even swings Gemma around a bit, then comes to join him on the sofa.

“Louis has requested that we wake him before dinner and gifts, so don't let me forget,” Harry says, tucking his face into Nick's neck.

Nick nods and wraps his arm around Harry, tugging him closer until they're cuddled together nice and snug. “I won't forget,” he promises.

Nick stays silent for the most part as Harry talks to his family. He just digs his fingers into the boy's hair, massaging his scalp as he listens to them. Christmas music is playing softly now and Nick dips down to kiss the top of Harry's forehead when no one is looking. His response is a warm smile, happiness radiating off of him.

“I love you so much,” Nick whispers to him.

Harry kisses his neck, staying there to breathe him in for a moment, then goes back to the conversation.

Sometimes Nick is amazed he was ever afraid of being in a relationship, falling in love. Harry just makes it feel so easy.

-

Since Nick's driving responsibilities have been met for the day, he gladly accepts a glass of port, letting it warm through him. It makes it a little harder to stay awake at first, but it's worth it. He feels _good_ , feels relaxed and happy, and when he finds himself alone in the room with Gemma, the others having gone into the kitchen to get the food ready, he's slightly less sleepy.

“Can I ask you a question?” She asks, a bit tipsy herself.

“'Course,” Nick answers. They've moved closer to the fire, sitting on the floor in front of it. His cheeks are warm, probably bright pink.

“When you guys, you know,” she says, waving her hand in front of her. “Is it, like, all at once? Or do you take turns?”

Nick usually hates it when people ask about their sex life. It's always the first thing they get asked about when they tell someone they're in a polyamorous relationship, how the sex works. As if that's all it is, as if nothing else matters.

He usually hates it, but he's had some port and he knows Gemma doesn't mean it like that, so he smirks, replying, “You really want to know?”

“Not, like details!” She says, giggling. “Just the basics.”

Nick hums, thinking. “It's like football,” he says, then shushes her when she laughs. “No, like, it's usually a team sport, right? Everyone on the pitch. But we play a bit of one on one, too. Depends on who's available and all that.”

Her nose wrinkles as she processes that. “But do you ever get jealous? Like if Haz and Lou are... you know, _playing one on one_ , do you ever feel left out? I think I would.”

Nick smiles, not needing to think about that. “Not anymore,” he says. “I did a bit before we were all together, when I knew Harry was fu- er, seeing Louis, too. But I haven't in a long time.”

Gemma tilts her head, blonde hair falling across her face. Her smile is thoughtful, lazy. “You're so different than you used to be. I remember a couple of years ago, we were talking about boys and you were going on and on about how you didn't want to settle down. And now you're so calm about it.”

Nick laughs, shaking his head. “To be honest, I was probably lying then anyway. It was always a matter of the right person for me.” He shrugs, taking a sip of his port. “I found 'em. Both of them, the right people.”

Gemma frowns at him for a moment before scooting over to him and wrapping him up in a hug. Nick is mildly confused, but he's not worried about it. He hugs her back, sighing.

“Can't believe my baby brother got himself a nice, stable, domestic relationship before me,” she mumbles. “No fair.”

From the kitchen, he hears Harry's voice calling out, “Dinner's almost ready!”

Nick pats Gemma's head lightly, pulling out of the hug. “Sometimes it's best to wait, young Gemma,” he says knowingly. “Some of us don't figure it out until we're nearly thirty.”

She grins at him, answering, “Fair enough,” then picks up her port.

“Do me a favour and let Harry know I've gone to wake the beast if he comes looking for me?” He says, pushing himself up from the floor.

When she agrees, he heads toward the stairs, hoping Louis isn't grumpy with him when he wakes up. He knows it's silly to even hope, though.

He does, however, hope he doesn't get scratched this time.

-

Nick ends up standing in the doorway for a while, just watching Louis sleep. He's uncharacteristically tucked in on himself, probably hasn't been asleep long enough to have started flailing. His shoes are sitting neatly beside each other next to the bed, which he knows is Harry's doing.

He's been watching for a minute or two when the stairs creak behind him and Harry appears at the top of them, silently moving over to Nick. He doesn't say anything, doesn't ask what's taking Nick so long, just moves behind him, resting his chin on Nick's shoulder.

After a long moment, he speaks softly. “I'm really happy,” he says, lips touching the skin behind Nick's ear. “When we started this, the three of us, I was really worried. I was really, really worried that you two were doing this just for me. I felt so guilty. Like I was being selfish.”

Nick frowns, reaching back to hold Harry's hip. “I didn't know that,” he replies. Harry had never told him he felt like that. If he had, Nick would've set him straight.

“I didn't want it to fall apart,” Harry says. “I felt guilty but I wanted it and I didn't want to accidentally ruin it. But I was really scared that you two didn't really want it.”

Nick strokes his thumb over Harry's hip, his thoughts going back to the beginning of them.

“So it makes me really happy when I see you two together now,” Harry whispers, nudging his nose against Nick's neck. “When I see things like this, you watching him sleep. Or the way Louis' eyes light up when you pay attention to him. The way the two of you get so wrapped up in each other. It makes me feel warm and secure, like this is for good. Like it's for keeps.”

Nick takes a slow, deep breath, his heart beating more heavily now. His chest feels tight as he processes Harry's words, a small lump forming in his throat that he won't allow to become more than that.

Turning, he looks into Harry's eyes, amazed that they're here, the three of them. He's amazed that he's managed this much, amazed that he's in this thing that very well may be for keeps and he's not even scared. He wants it, more than anything, wants it to stick.

“It might have been for you in the beginning,” Nick says softly. “But if it was, I owe you.” He touches his mouth to Harry's, feeling the give of it, the familiar gentleness.

He kisses him for a moment before pulling away, his heart still hammering in his chest. With one last smile, they turn into the room to wake Louis up.

No one gets scratched, but Nick _is_ ordered to give Louis a piggy-back ride downstairs because he's too tired to use his feet. He doesn't even put up a fight, just turns and lets Louis climb up.

When Harry gives him a small smile as Louis drapes himself over his shoulders, Nick knows what it means.

-

Dinner is much less of a to-do than the meals at Louis' and Nick's. With only six of them, it's just nice, sitting around a table and chatting as they eat. Even Louis is pleasant enough, still sleepy but not grumpy. Nick does draw the line at cutting up his turkey, though, when Louis asks him to with a pout.

After dinner, they play charades, apparently a Christmas tradition in the Styles household. Nick's team is Anne and Robin, while Gemma, Harry, and Louis are teamed up.

“Good call, dividing the teams by generation,” Louis says, smirking.

He was cuter when he was unconscious.

It's not a surprise when Nick's team loses because Harry and Louis are basically able to read each other's minds and Harry and Gemma _definitely_ can. So he takes his defeat gracefully, wrestling Harry to the floor and tickling him, accusing him of cheating. He only stops when Louis, sitting in a chair next to them, says, “He's gonna wet himself again, you know.”

After that, they settle down and Harry asks if it's time for gifts yet. Nick takes a spot on the sofa, watching as they open gifts. He cringes when Harry gets to his because Harry got him a fucking originally painted portrait of himself. He's not going to win this one, that's for sure.

When Harry opens the card and reads it, his face lights up, a wide grin spreading across his lips. “A fruit of the month club?” He asks excitedly. “You got me a subscription to a fruit of the month club?”

Nick wipes at his face, feeling a bit foolish. It seemed like a _really_ good idea at the time. “It's from a farm just outside of London,” he explains. “It's all organically-grown and pesticide-free and stuff.”

“That's-” Harry starts, then just rockets himself across the room, plopping down on Nick's lap and kissing him. “Thank you,” he says between kisses. “I love it, oh my god, thank you.”

Nick's face heats up, mostly because even if Harry's family doesn't know the story behind the fruit, _he_ does. _He's_ thinking about Harry on his knees, mouth open and tongue out, greedy for Nick to come across it.

Without having noticed, Nick is kissing Harry more deeply, pulling him in by the neck and licking into his mouth. Harry's kissing him just as fiercely and it's not until he hears Gemma awkwardly cough that he snaps back, mouth wet from Harry's spit.

“Oh, sorry,” he says, mortified.

Harry looks delighted, though, dropping down to nuzzle at his neck, pressing much tamer kisses to the skin. Nick avoids eye contact with everyone, gently pushing at Harry's shoulder, but the boy doesn't seem to be getting the hint.

“Oi,” Louis says loudly then. “You two gonna snog all night or are you gonna open my present, too?”

He's grateful for Louis' need for attention in the moment because Harry finally pulls away, sliding off Nick's lap to go back to his gifts. He still refuses to look anyone else in the eye after the awkward snogging-in-front-of-the-family, so he stares intently at Harry instead, watching him happily open Louis' gift.

It's a recipe book that Louis put together with recipes from his mum and Harry's mum, printed on cards and stuck in plastic sleeves. Nick almost feels left out as Harry thumbs through it, getting choked up, until the boy holds up a stack of blank cards.

“What're these?”

“Oh, right,” Louis says quickly, looking up at Nick. “I would've felt pretty fucking weird ringing up your mum and asking for recipes before I ever met her, so I'm hoping you'll do that bit? So we can add her recipes to the book?”

Nick swallows heavily, knowing it's not _his_ gift, but feeling like it is. It feels a lot like they're starting to become a family and it's so fucking soon for that, it's way too soon, but it's not all that scary. He sort of wants to dive into it head first and hope for the best.

“Of course, yeah,” he says, clearing his throat. Harry's already crying so hopefully no one will notice. “I'll ask her about it next week.”

Louis gives him a private little smile, like he can figure out some of what Nick's thinking, before turning to Harry and letting the younger boy sniffle into his neck.

-

As the night winds down, Louis moves toward Gemma by the fire while Anne and Robin clean up in the kitchen. It leaves Nick and Harry on the couch, cuddled up under a blanket.

“I don't want to drive all the way home,” Harry mumbles, curled into Nick's side.

“Well, I don't want to sleep in another queen size bed in the room next to your parents,” Nick replies softly. “It's only three hours or so. If we leave within the next hour, we'll be home before midnight.”

Harry lets out a little whine, air spilling over Nick's neck. “I'll fall asleep at the wheel. It's dangerous to drive while tired, I've seen the leaflets.”

Nick laughs lightly, tipping his head down to kiss the top of Harry's head. “Let's see how far you can make it. If we need to, we can just stop at a hotel. With a _king_ size bed.”

He can feel the smile against his skin where Harry's kissing his neck, tiny little soft kisses that tickle. “Okay,” he whispers. “Guess I won't get that roadhead then.”

Nick drops his head back, smiling. “If you're too tired to drive, you're definitely too tired to drive while being sucked off.”

Harry sighs heavily, then goes back to kissing, moving down to Nick's collarbones and up the front of his neck. “A cup of hot cocoa and then we'll go, okay?”

“Never say no to cocoa,” Nick replies before Harry climbs off the sofa and pulls him to his feet.

“Lou, Gem, you two want cocoa?” Harry asks, tugging Nick toward the kitchen.

They distractedly say yes before going back to their conversation and Harry and Nick head into the kitchen, finding Anne washing dishes and Robin drying them.

“Mum, d'you have that good cocoa? The dark chocolate stuff?”

“In the cupboard there,” she answers, pointing to a cupboard next to the sink, then turns to smile at Nick. “How are you doing, dear? Need anything?”

Nick loves her. He loves his own mum, of course, but Anne is quite frankly kinder to him and always so welcoming. And most importantly, she's never even for a second acted weird about their relationship. According to Harry, when he'd told her, she just said _oh, that's lovely, they're such good boys_. Nick thinks she might be some sort of angel.

“No, thank you,” he says, smiling gratefully. “I'll just try to assist Harry with the cocoa.”

Robin speaks up then, leaning past Anne. “We've got liquor over in that cabinet if you'd like to add some excitement to your cocoa. It's excellent with a splash of rum.”

“As long as you're not driving tonight, of course,” Anne adds. “Are you sure you won't stay the night? You know you're welcome, right?”

Nick leans against the counter next to the stove where Harry as gathering his ingredients. “It's Harry's turn to drive, but we might get a hotel halfway if he's not up to it.”

Anne frowns, a soapy pot in her hands. “Nonsense, just kip here.”

“We need a bigger bed,” Harry says, jumping into the conversation as he measures sugar and cocoa. “Louis kicks. We need more room.”

Nick feels a bit strange talking about their sleeping habits to Harry's mum, but he supposes that's just a thing that comes with any relationship.

“Oh. Well, alright,” she says, still frowning. “Maybe we should look into upgrading your bed in the future though. Seems such a waste to spend money on a hotel room when you could just stay here. You know we'd love to have you.”

Nick can't help but notice the irony, Anne suggesting they economise when Harry and Louis have got an obscene amount of money between them. It's nice, though, and he thinks that's a big part of why Harry is still so down to earth. His family never treats him like a celebrity, like a millionaire. He's just their son, their brother. Even Robin treats him like a normal boy.

When they've got the cocoa made, Harry pours it out into mugs and Nick adds dark rum to each of them except for Harry's, then helps pass them out. Louis comes to sit between Nick's feet as they sip their drinks, even resting his head against the inside of Nick's knee.

Once the cups have been emptied and it's nearly nine o'clock, Harry sighs sadly and announces that it's time for them to be going. Nick isn't exactly happy about leaving; he _loves_ spending time with Harry's family, but he's also ready to be alone with his boys after the craziness of the day.

After Louis' retrieved his shoes from Harry's bedroom and they've packed up the gifts- along with even more mince pies and some leftover turkey and stuffing- they start their goodbyes. Nick hugs Robin first, then Gemma, then moves over to Anne. She pulls him into a warm hug, lightly patting his back.

“Be good to my boy,” she whispers. “And Louis as well. And make sure they're both good to you, too.”

Nick leans out of the hug and he suspects it shows on his face, how gone he is for them. “Always do,” he says, nodding, then hesitates before adding, “Probably always will.”

Her smile is happy, eyes squinting a bit, and she lifts a hand to the side of Nick's head, smoothing his hair down. “Good man,” she says softly.

When all the goodbyes have been said, Nick follows Harry out the door, Louis behind him. He breathes out a sigh of relief as he slides into the back seat of the car, Harry and Louis up front. It's done, they did it.

Three families, one day. And now they can go home.

-

They don't even make it to Birmingham before Harry pulls off, stopping at a hotel. Luckily, there's a room available with a king bed on Christmas night; Nick was worried they'd run into a Joseph and Mary situation and have to sleep in a barn.

Louis is the most awake, but he's also had the most to drink and he's giggly and playful as he tugs Harry down into the bed, Nick going straight to brush his teeth. He's exhausted, just wants to get into some pyjamas and fall asleep. When he gets back to the bed, though, Harry and Louis are snogging deeply, Louis tugging at Harry's shirt to get it off. Nick sighs and crawls under the covers next to them, turning onto his side to watch fondly.

“Care to join us?” Louis asks when he pulls away from Harry's mouth, grinding their hips together.

Nick shakes his head against the pillow. “Nah, you go ahead. I got that blowjob in my parents' bathroom, I'm good.”

Harry gasps a little and Nick can't tell if it's shock or the fact that Louis is leaning down to flick his tongue over his nipples. “Can't believe you two,” he says, but it's clear he's already dropped it, too focused on Louis' tongue.

Nick watches sleepily as they strip off each other's clothes, watches Louis finger Harry until he's shaking. He reaches down when Louis' got three fingers knuckle-deep inside the boy and drags his fingertips over Harry's cock, just to see him shudder.

“Lovely boy,” he mumbles as he pets at Harry's dick, watching his hips lift off the bed, writhing between Louis' fingers and Nick's.

Soon enough, though, Louis is pulling out and pushing his cock in instead and Nick settles in, watching them fuck. They're always great to watch, their bodies so different, but both so beautiful. He locks eyes with Louis for a moment and gives him a small smile, reaching up to touch his jaw.

“Love you,” he says for what feels like the thousandth time that day, but it still feels important to say.

Louis bites down on his lip as he moves his hips, fucking into Harry heavily. “Love you, too,” he answers.

Harry whines out a long noise, gripping at the sheets above his head, and Nick smiles, turning to him. “You too, babe,” he says, petting his chest. “Love you very much.”

Harry responds by grabbing his hand and holding on tightly, moaning as Louis fucks him. It's as good as an _I love you_ , honestly, feeling so much a part of this, like he's wanted here with them. He's wanted in bed with them, he's wanted at their families' homes, he's wanted in their _lives_ , every part of them.

And they're wanted, too, maybe even forever.

He's not going to worry about it yet, but he thinks he could be happy sticking with them, building a family, maybe even having kids. It blows his mind to think about it, but it doesn't scare him. He's not in a rush anyway; they're pretty damn good where they are.

The clock says it's eleven; Christmas is almost over. Even with being smacked and with the awkward questions about their relationship, with the stepdad who's practically Nick's age and the niece who's practically Harry's age, it's still been the best Christmas Nick can remember. Smiling to himself, he just hopes they're all this good.


End file.
